It is often desirable to extend the length of a standard brush handle attached to a brush to reach areas outside of the standard brush handle work zone. For example, when painting an extended handle can be used to reach areas higher than a person's reach. When working on scaffolding or a ladder, an extended handle can be used to extend a person's lateral range from each side of the scaffold or ladder. In marine operations, a telescoping handle can be used to reach a submerged surface without requiring the person to enter the water or go beneath the water's surface to perform the required brushing operations.
Many apparatuses for extending the length of a brush handle are known in the art. These devices typically have a means for receiving the brush handle and a means for gripping or holding the extended handle. Some apparatuses have a fixed length while others allow for adjustment in length. None have the unique means and features of adjustment of the present invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a telescoping handle for receiving a brush handle of a brush that is adjustable in length. It is a further object to provide a telescoping handle having an aligned locking mechanism for easy extension and retraction of the mating telescoping handle members. It is yet a further object to provide a safety stop to prevent accidental disengagement of the mating telescoping handle members. It is yet a further object to provide a telescoping handle that is rigid and has an ergononmically designed handle that is easy to grip and use.
These and other objects and benefits of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description.